Papers
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: old fic "Piece of Hearts" Mayura found out a way to ask her questions about Loki... FIN
1. 1 what you can't say

**Disclaimer: **Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me. It means that I'm just having some fun without many efforts, actually, just as Loki does.

First, I do have to explain to all of you something: this fic is the old _PIECE OF HEARTS_, that I didn't finish.

I was cleaning up my profile, looking some fics that I never finished and choosing which ones I was going to rewrite or to delete.

I was going to delete this fic, when I saw '50 commentaries' and I thought 'ow. I can't just delete it, people liked it. I would be a jerk!'. And I don't like the word jerk, you know? Plus, I really liked this one. I don't see MLR for a time, but I'll do my best.

I don't know why I decided to remanage all my old and unfinished fics. Maybe I really want to finish them all, and let them published because they're my greatest hobby, and I wanted to see it again before I graduate from college. I see how scared I am of becoming someone so distant from my childish things, that I want to keep them all the best way I can.

Anyway, here it goes. I hope they're still ok when I come back to read, with my 60's. XD kidding!

_PS.: Thanks to Ling-hunny-bunny, who helped me with my grammar mistakes and my poor English. Thanks a lot._

_

* * *

_

**PAPERS**

**1. ****what you can't say**

She stammered again. That was the fourth time just that day.

What the heck was going on with her? Those dreams... Yes, it's their entire fault!

She was fine before them. She had forgotten about those strange facts around him. She had forgotten about the secrets around him, yes, she did! Of course she did…

But suddenly, pieces of scenes crossed her mind while she was asleep, scenes that she couldn't remember when or where, but inside, she had that deep feeling that she already lived each one of those scenes. Armors walking on a corridor. Feats falling in a big bird cage. Nets. Woods. And water... water... so much water...

"Mayura? Are you still here?"

"Oh, gomen ne, Loki-kun!"

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

The green eyes were staring at her, serious but gentle. And she could almost see the red color impregnated on them.

"Hun... ano... well... I... ah... do you wanna go to the games with me tomorrow afternoon, Loki-kun?"

Loki sighed.

Again, she couldn't do that. He knew she was trying to ask him something, and his curiosity was torturing his mind - and frightening his heart. Why? What could that human girl ask to the trickiest god to scare him?

He just didn't know.

But he felt his heart beating very fast when she stopped stammering.

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Mayura." - He answered quickly.

"Really! How forgetful I am!"

He watched the girl laughing and blushing pretty hard, with his usual eyes in deep thoughts. His heart just silenced then.

She won't ask anything.

But somehow, he felt himself desperately empty inside.

.

.

**#Sunday#**

"Mayura, have you finished sweeping the temple?"

"Yes, Papa!" - Mayura yelled, closing her bedroom's door.

She sat on her desk, looking at her window. How foolish she was! He's her best friend and she couldn't make a simple question!

"How could I ask him about my dreams? They're just dreams!"

She asked herself out loud, and sighed. She couldn't do that. Every time she tried to, she started to blush and stammer, her heart seemed like it would jump from her mouth, and she would just loose all her words.

Mayura opened her diary. She read all the last week. Every each dream... so such real dreams. But... still, she tried to remember, they're just dreams.

(_They are not just dreams. You know that.)_

"Yes, maybe I do. But..."

(_Just remember.)_

The girl's head fell over the opened pages of the diary.

"I remember but I can't understand!"

(_Ask him.)_

"I can't! I... I just can't!"

(_H__e won't go away. He just wants you to trust him.)_

Mayura sighed again, the pencil rolling on the paper. She wrote about her full day and that uncomfortable feeling against her chest. She needed to know! She needed to find out what that Fushigi Mystery meant!

"But, how?"

_(Why don't you write him?)_

Mayura raised her eyes to the window, then to the whole room, and finally got back to her diary.

"Well, at least, I wouldn't stammer here!"

She took a notebook from the left drawer, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write on it.

The girl's shadow behind the detective's assistant just disappeared.

.

.

**#Monday#**

.

.

_Loki_

_ I don't know how this idea came out but... you know, I know you know because you always know everything before I could know it..._

_ So, well, I've been having some dreams... weird dreams. I had dreams with you. And armors, bird cages, woods, water, red eyes... I'm confused but I know that you already knew it._

_ Isn't it a Fushigi Mystery?_

_ Answer me!_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Mayura_

Loki read the piece of paper for the third time. She was crazy. She spent all the day along with him without a word about, just smiling, mumbling, slumbering at the sofa, well, all the same things of every day. And so, when she was going home, she gave him those written words and ran out through the gates.

She was definitely and _wonderfully_ crazy.

Of course he already had noticed her uneasiness lately. He knew she tried talking to him about "something" a lot of times. And, yes, he knew that this "something" could be "that".

But she never went ahead, and he never answered anything.

Well, he had a piece of paper now. It wasn't a letter, at all, but he needed to answer it anyway.

And he did, hearing his heart beating with the sound of the pen over the paper.

_Mayura_

_ Yes, it is._

_ So, have you been dreaming with me, Mayura-chan?_

_Kisu_

_Loki_

He left the piece of paper on his desk, waiting for the next day.


	2. 2 more than pieces of phrases

**2. ****more than pieces of phrases**

.

.

**#Tuesday#**

"_Itaidama_!"

Mayura got in the mansion, and the day passed out as always, with tea and a delicious strawberry cake made by Yamino.

The ningen didn't ask Loki about her piece of paper or even the giant god mentioned it. Sometimes, they looked each other for a long time in silence, she with her trembling and sparkling pink eyes, he with his discreet curiosity stuck between his closed lips pretending a soft smile.

When she was going home, he gave her his answer.

She accepted the paper and left.

"What was that, Loki-sama?"

Loki smiled at his youngest son, walking to the stairways.

"Nothing, indeed. Just a secret between Mayura and me."

"That sounds a really good secret, Loki-sama."

He looked at Yamino, who had his eyes shining with dreams about him and the young girl. If he let Yamino do everything he already wanted to make they work out, probably he could be with a really terrible curse upon himself by Mayura's papa and she, who knows? Maybe in another reality looking for gods and goddesses that she could never had met.

"Hei, dad! Are you finally making a move on the mystery girl?"

"Onii-san! Loki-sama said it was a secret!"

"You're a fool, you snake! It's not a secret to anyone that Dad will marry the Mayura girl! Even Odin knows that, but you."

"Onii-san... you're so mean..."

Loki was walking up to his room, letting those two brothers fighting each other. Oh, he couldn't say a word about it! They were so sure about the 'love' between him and the ningen girl that he just couldn't make their mind that wasn't true. Or maybe, he just didn't want to... He was almost on the top of it, when he heard the doorbell rang.

It was Mayura, with a very angry face.

"Did you forget anything, Mayura-san?"

"Ah... Iie, Yamino-san!" She smiled, blushing.

Then she looked at the little boy in the stairways, returning with her angry - but really funny - face. She walked with hard foots next to him, while he walked down.

"Here!"

She said, and just turned back, leaving again.

Loki couldn't help but smile with her scene. She was really getting that seriously.

"In fact, it's a really good secret."

He said, turning back to his way to his bedroom, leaving behind curious eyes on him.

Alone, in his bedroom, he read her letter.

_Loki-kun_

_ Humph! You didn't answer me anything at all! You're so mean to me..._

_ And about my dream... with you? Yes, why? Have you never dreamed with me before? I'm your beautiful and competent female assistant! Why you never had a dream with me?_

_ Can you dream, Loki-kun? I'm really curious about it now!_

_Kisu ne!_

_Mayura-chan_

He laughed, alone, with the irony of fate laughing too upon his face.

.

.

**#Wednesday#**

She was talking with Narugami on the school's gates, when a little boy came over her.

"Hei, Loki!"

"Hi, Narugami-kun. Mayura"

He extended a paper to her, smiling.

"See you two later. Ja ne."

And he left.

"What was that?" - Narugami asked, looking at a surprised girl.

The bell rang, and she startled to her friend.

"Let's go, Narugami-kun! It's class time!"

She ran over to the class, holding that letter with her bare hands. She breathed hard, anxious, and really annoyed.

Loki hated to wake up so early in the morning! That letter must have had something really important on it.

She couldn't wait to read it! She took her seat and tried to open the piece of paper under her desk. The teacher was watching! So cruel! She had to wait 'till the launch hour. She put the paper on her pocket, trembling. That so-long class was torturing her!

"Daidouji-san, are you feeling ok?"

"Hun?"

She looked at the teacher, just in front of her. He looked worried, as all the whole students, even Narugami.

"You're pale. Are you feeling sick?"

"Ah... no, no, Sensei! Gomen ne..."

"Well, go to take some fresh air outside, ok? Just return when you feel better."

She didn't wait for him to say it twice and ran out to the corridor.

And Mayura saw herself all alone, she withdrew his hands from her pocket. Sick? She wasn't sick! She was great! She had a great Mystery to find out... What could Loki have answered? What if he had bad news? What if when he told her all his secrets, he would be obligated to go away again? She moved her head strongly, moving away those thoughts. He won't go away. He wouldn't... he couldn't! He was her friend and friends are meant to stay forever.

She opened the letter.

_Dear Mayura_

_ Of course I can dream! What do you think I am?_

_ I don't have many dreams, actually... and I don't know what those dreams meant to you, how could I? Did they scare you? Did they pleasure you? Did they make you__remember anything that you just wanna let go?_

_ Dreams are a two edges knife._

_ And yes, I have dreams with you. But sometimes, they're nightmares._

_ You're really annoying anywhere you go... aren't you?_

_Love_

_Loki_

"Hunf! I'm not annoying!"

The girl yelled, her face blushing really hard. She was angry with him! How could he say something like that! She wasn't annoying!

Nightmares? Maybe like hers?

"Hei, Daidouji, are you ok?"

She turned her face to the class' door, where Narugami was staring at her.

"Oh, yep yep, Narugami-kun"

"The teacher asked me to take a look at you. Who were you yelling with?"

Mayura blushed, a new red on her face.

"No one! Let's enter the class, I'm feeling really better now!"

Thor just nodded, sighing. The ningen girl was really weird... well, more than she usually is. And he knew exactly the one who could let her so crazy like when she meets a new and impossible mystery...

"Aren't you coming, Narugami-kun?"

"Sure, sure, Daidouji."

At lunch hour, Mayura stayed alone in the class, writing something in her notebook. That must be a really secret thing, Narugami thought, because she was writing it really fast, every minute looking at the door, and when anyone was crossing the door, she closed the book, putting her arms upon it, her face red and her pink eyes trembling really hardly.

.

...


	3. 3 words are words whenever they are

**3. ****words are words whenever they are**

The girl entered like a hurricane passing through the door.

"Itadaima! Good afternoon Yamino-kun! Good afternoon Puppy-kun! Good afternoon strange pink fluffy thing!"

Without hearing any of the answers, she ran the stairways up to Loki's study room. She knocked the door - a thing she really learned to do - and entered it.

"Here! I'll be waiting in the kitchen!"

And she ran again.

Loki kept looking at his door, with startled eyes. She was losing her mind, wasn't she? Entering that way and... He whispered. That was all the reason she was so unique at him. Who else would enter his room, give to him a letter and run to hide herself at the kitchen? She was a crazy girl. A crazy and adorable girl.

He laid down his eyes on the letter.

_Loki-kun_

_Why do you say such things to bother me? I'm not annoying, at all! Sometimes, you act like an old brother to me!_

_But that's ok, because I really like you and I won't be bothered by you, anyway._

_I never thought that you could have nightmares too. You know, with pirates, aliens, elves and a lot of monsters running behind you... in your nightmares do you save me as well? Because every dream that I had you were there rescuing me. I know that I'm always getting in trouble... (smiling) Do you mind having to save me? Because I really enjoyed being saved by you!_

_Ano... Inside my dreams, you know?_

_In my dreams - or nightmares - you always saves __me. From bird cages, towers, churches, spider webs. One time, there was a beautiful girl who was sad with her father. I was really sorry about her, but I don't believe her father had forgotten her. Any father could._

_When I have kids, I'll never leave them. Any God could never make me do that! It's so unfair... But that's ok, I'm not sad anymore that Gods took my Mama away, because I have Papa and I have you, Yamino, Puppy-kun... Even Narugami - who is like a brother to me - and that pink thing that is always surrounding your head. What the hell is that?_

_What I wanted to say is that you're all my family._

_I know you were leaving before. I know because I remember the day at the park, when a young and handsome guy told me he was a God and he would grant me a wish. And then, you came back. You stayed._

_Gods don't want to see families separated, ne, Loki-kun?_

_So I think "He" gave me you back. Because, I think, "He" knew how an important part of my family you are to me._

_Oh, my stomach aches..._

_Why the teacher is already at the class? It's so cruel!_

_Ne, Loki-kun, why don't you tell me about your nightmares? I've already told you mines! Please?_

_I've gotta go or someone will read it. It's the third time Narugami tried to read it over my elbow. He's so protective sometimes!_

_Love_

_Mayura-chan_

Loki was silent for a few minutes, looking at the letter on his desk. Family… would he ever have a complete family again? His beloved children… his _wife_… The trickiest God didn't know what Odin had done with her after his punishment. Sygn… would he ever see her again? She had those pink trembling eyes…

He breathed heavily, moving those thoughts far away from his head. He had a new family, he had Mayura, and for some reason, all those nightmares of her were scaring him too. Why was she dreaming about those things now? Was anyone doing it to her? A new enemy sent by his lovely brother?

What could he do if she remembered everything?

He smiled. Deep inside, his heart screamed: _let her remember!_

Could he… really…?

"Loki-sama, I'm sorry interrupting you… but Heimdal-sama is here and he said…"

He narrowed his eyes. Heimdal?

The called God entered the room just like a storm, passing through the so polite Yamino.

"It's urgent! I have to give you… Is it a letter?"

Loki didn't hate Heimdal or anything anymore, but that was really uncomfortable. But… well, maybe he could know something? Loki decided to play a little with the idea.

"Yes. To Mayura-san."

"Great, because I have just another letter for you. From Hel."

"Hel?"

The Guardian God left the piece of paper on the desk.

"And… don't tell Freyr I was here, ok? He'll be really mad at me if he suspects anything like this, you know, he's really in a platonic love with your girlfriend… But we do know he doesn't have any chance and she asked so… well, she asked me to."

"Hel?"

"I'm a bridge guardian, you fool. Cross some worlds isn't anything at all, for me."

Yamino, who stayed on the room, began to ask a lot of questions about her sister, without getting any answer. Fenrir was barking madly, saying how rude he was trying to convince them that Hel would ask anything to a jerk like him. But Loki… well, he couldn't help but keep a huge smile.

Did even the Norns could have EVER imagined that?

"And why are you visiting my daughter, Heimdal? I don't remember giving you my approval of courting her."

Well, the greatest detective Loki had.

Purple and shining red were the new colors of the Frost Bridge's God.

"We… we are even now!"

And just after saying that, Heimdal left. Yamino and Fenrir were looking desperatly at Loki, waiting for answers.

"Yamino-kun, Mayura was left all by herself at your kitchen."

"But…"

"Fenrir-kun too. I'll explain everything later."

The dog god and the giant snake looked at their father. That pain would it ever go away? Lost the beloved daughter… all her love and all her anger too… They both knew it wasn't time to ask more questions about that strange letter.

"As you wish, Loki-sama."

Loki blinked his eyes twice, as if he was waking up from his daydreams.

"Ah, Yamino-kun, please, give this to her."

He gave Yamino the letter he wrote some minutes ago.

"Loki-sama, why are you communicating trough letters with Mayura-san if she's down at the kitchen?"

"Because she sent me a letter first."

"Wouldn't it be easier if the two of you just talked?"

Loki laughed softly.

"And all the fun about it?"

Yamino whispered slowly, walking outside the office.

When he put his feet on the kitchen, he could feel all the emergence coming from the pink eyes staring at him. He smiled, landing down the letter on the table.

And Mayura didn't wait a second to open it.

_Dear Mayura,_

_I'm glad to know how important I am to you. Never doubt you are important to me too._

_But I think it's time we stop the letters__.__ You know, you're not the 'better' student of the world, and I can't let you get worst grades just because you pass part of your class writing to me. I want you to study, so maybe in the summer, we can go visit that lake's house again, with all of our friends. It sounds good, doesn't it?_

_And no, I won't try to learn swimming, stop trying to convince me! You and Narugami-kun bothered me a lot last time with that! Do you think he's protective? He's really annoying when he believes he's helping you. But, well, don't let him know you don't need his help. He's very happy this way._

_It's like when Yamino cooks, or when Reya-chan does something to please you. They always do their best, because they care. It's a good thing, or I think so, and we don't need to make them sad by just saying some true words that can hurt them, right?_

_And don't call Ecchan a thing! He's a friend of mine. And I didn't know you could see it! When did it start? You're really freaking scary sometimes, did you know that?_

_Oh! I almost forgot. My nightmare? Yes, I do have one: Not being able to save you anymore._

_Now, go back to your studies. I'll see you on dinner._

_I won't go anywhere, anymore._

_Love_

_Loki-kun_

In his study, Loki opened Hel's letter, breathing heavily.

And what a surprise, it wasn't a real letter. It was just a few words.

_If you don't tell her, I will._

_Hel._

Enough words.

"Loki-kun! You're so mean! How can you..."

When he turned to face her, the mystery girl let an amazed scream out.

He smiled his softly to her.

He was in his kakusei body.

"Yes, I can."

**.**

**...**


	4. 4 believe what I'm telling you

**4. ****believe what I'm telling you**

"I still don't believe you made me do that."

He roared, his voice almost disappearing when he saw her face looking straight ahead at his.

"I… I just believed it would make them happier… so… so this way I fixed all the bad things I did before…"

"Hel, you didn't have to fix anything."

Heimdal stared at her, really serious, repeating all those things he had already said so many times before… But she really was Loki's daughter, such a stubborn person!

"I felt so. I had to do it, for me too. For my own peace, because when I came to Helhein and saw that Sygn…"

"I don't blame you. But you should leave them alone, Loki is big enough to take care of his own business."

"Love… love isn't a really easy thing for this family, you know?"

And she said that smiling at him.

For all the Gods in Asgard, _he saw_ her weak smile. And he petrified.

"I… I will see if my work was really successful… but it's ok for you, now."

She opened her hand, showing a little box.

"Here's the price I promised you. Thank you for your help, Heimdal-sama."

Oh, yes. They had a little business relationship. Nothing more.

Heimdal smiled.

"I have something for you too, Hel."

And with his purple eyes never letting her face go, he gave her a _letter_.

**.**

**.**

He smiled softly to her.

He was in his kakusei body.

"Yes, I can."

She was startled. Confused.

And then, in the second after a blink of eyes, she was angry.

"Why... why are you here? Where's Loki-kun? Bring him back!"

Why? Just, _why? _She couldn't stop the tears from reaching her eyes, all her body and mind trembling under his figure. Why was he there? Where was Loki-kun? If… if _he _was there, could that mean Loki-kun would have to go away?

She didn't even realize that he didn't respond, instead, he was just walking in her direction.

"But... but Loki-kun said he wasn't going anywhere! Anymore!"

There was something in his eyes that she just couldn't recognize very well.

"Do you believe him?"

"Of course I do!" - Mayura yelled.

He stopped in front of her, his eyes staring the pink ones.

_He had to tell __her all the truth_, all his mind and heart was willing for it! It couldn't be that hard, could it? All the truth about Gods, Odin, the exile, Ragnarok, the tricks, the dangerous times, the saving times…

He kept facing her, bending his head until there was just a millimeter between them, and said, in a moody voice.

"But you said you don't believe in Gods."

Mayura flinched. Those green eyes, staring at her... that monotone tone of his voice, giggling with her... that smirk, that air, that way to breathe... too much close as never before...

He landed his lips on hers, in a very slow touch, but not very lasting. Only a whisper of a kiss.

When he moved from her, he closed his eyes. He could still feel her trembling body against him. She put her fingers on her mouth, staring at him silently and surprised, begging for her legs to run away from there.

And they did. Step by step, she walked to the door, passing through it and making her way down.

For long minutes, the chaotic God stood there, in front of the door, trying to remember why he kissed her. And even the more he looked at the empty door, more he understood why. All the time, he wanted to tell her another truth: _I love you._

**.**

**.**

She flinched in her bed.

_-What have you done?_

_-I did what I had to do, Sign! He would betray us!_

_-He would never do that, Odin. You should know that. He's your brother! Your blood! All he knows, all he loves is here. He loves this world, at his way, but he does. You do know that! How could you even believe that he would destroy everything just for power? For… for… Odin, please! It was just a stupid prophecy!_

_-It can't be wrong._

_-I'll prove it. When he returns…_

_-He won't return, Sign. I really know he won't._

_-How can you be so sure about it, my king?_

_-YOU won't allow him…_

Mayura woke up, with no air. She couldn't remember what exactly she had dreamed about, but something told her that _it was happening again. _

-Loki-kun… - she whispered, jumping from her bed.

It could not be true, could it? He couldn't return to anywhere, right? He said he wouldn't… He promised! But that… that _guy or god_ had returned!

She stopped in front of her mirror, closed her eyes, and then she knew she was really crying. No one had returned. He was Loki, he always was. Loki wasn't a boy. Not that he seemed like one before, and she tried to smile with the thought. It wasn't so hard to accept. She always knew he was different. That was fine; he could be a dwarf or some new kind from Mars. But no. He wasn't anything like that. He was a God. A tricky and joker God who would leave her alone again…

She looked at the mirror, asking to herself why she had gone away.

Why she was so scared?

_ A god is better than a dwarf…__ or an et…_

No, it wasn't the God or anything… It was because of his eyes. Because of his mouth so close to hers.

Because she really wanted to be kissed by him.

_Oh, I always have fallen for his tricks! Even stuck in this human form, it couldn't be different now, could it? Hearts are hearts whenever they are._

But… was that really ok?

_Well… he isn't the perfect guy, you know? But you'll be fine, Mayura._

She looked again to the face in the mirror, and murmured something like a 'thank you'. Why was she thanking herself? Well, never mind. A moment later, the door of the bedroom was closed behind her.

In the shadows, Hel stayed petrified. She didn't send that last _memory_ to her dreams. She didn't create that _face _in her mirror. But she smiled, returning to disappear. Now, she could return to Helhein in peace. She knew Sign would never let her father Loki be alone again.

**.**

**.**

Of course he couldn't sleep. How could he?

Now he was really convinced that he screwed up everything. He was supposed to tell her _the truth about gods_, not try to kiss her! What the hell he had in mind?

He was going to wait for the morning, then go to the school after her. He needed to apologize, to tell her how sorry he was expecting that… How could Mayura ever, ever have had any thought of him this way? Because she said sometimes how 'handsome' was the god one who brought 'Loki-kun' back? Great, handsome god. How should he go after her? Like a kid, like a man?

What should he do now?

"Mayura?"

That time Loki was pretty sure that was a trick. A trick of his own eyes. Making him see that pair of pink eyes staring at him in the middle of the night.

"Mayura! What…?" He ran downstairs, feeling himself so useless.

She did the move! She was there… waiting for him… calling him… and he didn't even know what to say.

And just when he saw her sparkling eyes he noticed he was still in his kakusei form.

Could it be any worse?

"Mayura…"

"Loki-kun…"

"Please, enter! It's freezing outside… we…"

"Ple… please, could you lend me a paper and a pen, Loki-kun?"

He tried to argue, but his voice failed before getting out his mouth.

For the first time, Loki was _afraid_.

He extended his right hand, taking her _small_ hand with the left, and explained to her. "Try here."

She seemed to think for some seconds, and letting her hand go, she wrote slowly with her finger on his palm.

_I don't believe in Gods…_

He felt it like a knife dancing in his hand.

He was a God, nothing could change that.

She looked up at him, smiling, and wrote a new phrase without taking off her eyes on his.

_And I may not know who you are, but I do believe in you._

If Loki ever had a heart, it just stopped at the end of the last word written in his trembling palm.

His entire mind was trembling, with joy and disbelief.

Mayura smiled a timid smile, like the little girl _she was_, waiting for a reply from the guy in front of her. He closed his eyes, breathed very deeply and leaned closer.

"I don't have a paper… and I don't know how to write in hands."

Loki whispered, with his lips barely touching hers.

"Wha… what were you going to write for me then?"

He never stayed so much time with his eyes closed before. You know, always be alert…

But he _believes in her_. Her silly curiosity. Her gentle lips talking to him under his own mouth.

She didn't move a millimeter. Neither would him.

"_With love, yours Loki-kun."_

Well, maybe then he had moved a little closer, just for guarantee.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

I finished it! O.o I still don't believe it.

Review me, please.


End file.
